


Give and Take

by himarisu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himarisu/pseuds/himarisu
Summary: Jihoon wants more from Daniel, though he'll never admit it himself (feat. Woojin trying to be a good friend).





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [aurics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurics) for beta-ing and giving the fic a title and always being a great supporter in my life

Jihoon invited Woojin out to eat sushi, promising to treat him to a lunch special not out of arbitrary good will, but as a bribe. Although his greatly appreciated company as a friend would warrant this free meal, Jihoon's main mission today is to ask him for help — a rare occurrence, considering he prefers to figure things out himself instead of relying on other people. But never consulting Woojin about his problems before turns out to be a big regret on Jihoon’s part, because he's finding it difficult to even bring it up in the conversation.

"God, Jihoon, spare the poor thing. It's practically drowning in soy sauce."

Jihoon takes a glimpse at the end of his chopsticks to see a slice of salmon sashimi disintegrating in the dipping bowl. He shivers. That is going to be one salty bite.

"So," Woojin quickly pops another California roll in his mouth and swallows. "What's up? It's rare seeing you take your time eating, so this must be something serious."

Jihoon wouldn't really call it serious, more like too embarrassing to say out loud when there are so many people from their campus around them who could be listening in on their conversation right now. If he could, he would take this dilemma to his grave for no one to know, but his emotional capacity is at its limit and he doesn't know when he'll explode in front of the concerned person, also known as his boyfriend.

"I'm having, uh, relationship problems?" Jihoon replies, hunching his shoulders in instinctive defence for the incoming slander from his best friend for coming to him for love problems of all things.

Woojin lets out a loud howl into the air, drawing the attention of several customers. _As expected_ , Jihoon notes as he avoids the judgmental stares thrown at them. "You and Daniel having relationship problems? Even though you two are practically falling over each other?"

Jihoon covers his quickly reddening face with his hands in half-shame, half-embarrassment, unable to suppress the smile that comes along with it. It feels weird to hear Woojin say that even if he is right, and that there'd be no reason for them to have any problems — at least not at this point in the relationship.

"I'm not making fun of you, by the way. You guys are very... cute," Woojin manages. Jihoon peeks through the gaps of his fingers to see Woojin fake a gag though. "My bad. I should shut up since you're asking me for advice, or whatever, and you never really do that. Please continue."

Jihoon picks his chopsticks up again to place a spicy salmon roll, his favourite, onto Woojin's plate in appreciation. It's quicker than telling him thanks straight up.

"I just—" Jihoon groans. he knows no matter how supportive Woojin tries to be, he'll most likely, no, definitely make fun of him for what he's about to say. "I just want him to kiss me."

The sound of a plop on the table reaches Jihoon's ears before he can see it happening. He watches on mortified as the filling spills out of the roll, soy sauce sprinting towards the edge of the wooden counter. It's the roll Jihoon just gave to Woojin.

"Excuse me? I didn't give you my last spicy salmon roll for you to just drop it seconds later!" Jihoon wails, regret seeping through his body as he eyes the irrecoverable piece of food.

"Holy shit, Jihoon. Is that what you've been troubled about? Kissing your own boyfriend?" Woojin ignores Jihoon's whining and tries to gather the remains of the roll in repentance. "And here I thought you'd be overly gross and touchy when no one's watching since it took so long for you guys to get together. Wow, I never thought I’d live long enough to see my best friend getting sexually frustrated," he says as he wipes a fake tear away from his cheek.

"I'm not sexually frustrated," Jihoon mutters under his breath.

"At this rate, you will be."

 

❅

 

Confiding in Woojin turns out to be a terrible idea because one: Jihoon's need for more physical affection from his boyfriend is now exposed to one person too many, and two: Woojin didn't even give any constructive advice, though Jihoon shouldn't have expected anything from someone who fucked up all his relationships in the first place.

Jihoon sighs simultaneously with the edgy teenager on the TV screen in front of him, throwing his head back against the sofa and closing his eyes to scramble Woojin's words away from his mind. _Just be the one to kiss him first_ , he had said. _Yeah right, if it was that easy he'd have done the deed already_.

"You've been sighing nonstop since you came over," Daniel comments, placing two mugs of hot chocolate and a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. "Did anything bad happen over lunch?"

"No, Woojin was just being a dumbass as usual."

Daniel chuckles with his whole body, making Jihoon's own laugh. The sofa fits three, but they have no choice but to stay pressed together since Daniel refuses to remove the countless plushies piled on top of each other at both ends. Jihoon had asked if he uses the stuffed animals as an excuse to get them to sit next to each other. Daniel had said yes. "You wouldn't replace him for anything else in the world. I wish I had someone like that."

Jihoon looks up at his boyfriend, blinking innocently as he says, "You have me though?"

Daniel's eyes disappear into crescents as his arm snakes around Jihoon's waist to pull him in closer. "You're right. how could I forget the bae?" He had started calling him that ironically, mainly because Daniel and Jihoon both thought of it as a ridiculous name for a significant other, but it's funny how much Jihoon has taken a liking to it.

They're having a movie night at Daniel's apartment upon Jihoon's suggestion because whenever they hang out, it's always either going out to eat at restaurants (much to the dismay of their bank accounts) or coming over to each others' places to play video games. Daniel has been phasing out of gaming ever since the new semester started and he feels apologetic to Jihoon for it even though he has no reason to, so Jihoon decided to indulge him in his newfound interest instead of unconsciously guilt-tripping him to play countless sessions of PUBG.

Jihoon sneaks glances at Daniel throughout the movie and smiles to himself whenever he candidly shows off his emotions, following the predicted audience reactions handbook to a T. It's endearing to see someone so unafraid of grabbing feelings as they come and go, wringing them to their fullest and letting them go with no restraint. Jihoon wishes he could watch him longer to understand how he's able to express his raw feelings without feeling odd, but the movie ends.

It’s Jihoon's turn to pick a movie now, thankfully, because although they have similar taste in almost everything, he can never see eye-to-eye with Daniel's choices of TV shows and movies. he pulls his phone out and scrolls through the long list of movies he noted down that he’s always said he wanted to watch but never got around to. Daniel props his head on Jihoon's shoulder, dipping them both deeper into the sofa as he goes through each movie: "—and then there's this one, which is about a kid who gets transported to a monster world, and, oh, let's watch this one actually. It's a horror movie inspired by slender ma—"

His enthusiasm gets cut short when a notification pops up at the top of his screen.

 

 **Woojin** : SEDUCE HIM WITH YOUR ALLURING EYES BITCH

 

Jihoon swipes the notification away so fast he swears he feels the aftermath of a burn at the tip of his finger. He thinks he was quick enough, but his palms start to sweat and his pulse goes a little faster anyway in fear that Daniel did, in fact, read the very questionable text message.

The weight of Daniel's head lifts from his shoulder after what feels like an eternity, and unfortunately, his fears are realised when Daniel asks, "Who's this you're trying to seduce huh?"

"It's—" his voice cracks. "It's a character from a visual novel Woojin and I are playing," he returns quickly, avoiding all eye contact with Daniel though he can feel him boring a hole at the side of his head. Jihoon is thankful Daniel isn't really updated with the latest games anymore, otherwise he'd find out about his lie in a heartbeat. "It recently came out, so there aren't any complete walkthroughs for all the routes so we're helping each other out whenever we find something new."

"Even though you yourself said you'd never play visual novels because they're overly expensive picture books disguised as computer programs?" Daniel scoffs. Jihoon raises his eyebrow in disbelief at the unwarranted sarcasm.

"What, am I not allowed to change my opinion on anything?" Jihoon scoffs in return, blood boiling at Daniel's provocation. Are they really going to fight about this?

" _Jihoon_. Just tell me."

The calm, slightly shaking voice that reaches him finally gets Jihoon to look Daniel in the eye. "It's—" Jihoon starts. It's nothing. It's honestly nothing, but Jihoon can't give that up as an explanation to someone who looks like his heart is about to break into a million pieces. "I'm definitely not cheating on you, if that's what you're thinking, because I would never do something as shitty as that," he sighs, cursing at Woojin in his head since he's the one who shoved him in this inconvenient position in the first place. "Anyway, Woojin was referring to _you_ for me to 'seduce'."

The pause that occurs after Jihoon's admittance is painful to wait through.

"You should tell him it won't work then, because I already am," Daniel shrugs. "Seduced, I mean. Actually, whipped beyond belief."

Relief washes over Jihoon to see a smirk tugging on Daniel's lips, severing all traces of tension between them. "Shut _up_ ," Jihoon laughs out loud, giving his chest a light shove. Daniel's intuitive ability to bring Jihoon back down when his temper goes off never fails to amaze him, though their gaming sessions might have helped a lot with honing that skill. It's what he's always grateful for about the older, and even though he knows he needs Daniel, Jihoon doesn't know what he has to offer to keep him around.

 

❅

 

"We already kiss a lot though!" exclaims Daniel, giving Jihoon a quick peck on the cheek. "See?"

Daniel took Jihoon's confession well in the sense that he wasn't weirded out by his thirst, for a lack of a better word. Jihoon observed an absence of any reaction from him in general, though reading anyone's mind while concentrating on not sounding needy has never been Jihoon's forte. 

"That's not a kiss," complains Jihoon. "I can't believe you consider that a kiss! That's just a peck. Kisses are different—they're more... intimate."

"So exchanging saliva is an intimate act to you, I see," he furrows his brows and nods as if contemplating deeply, earning a punch to the shoulder from Jihoon.

"Stop making fun of me!" Jihoon whines. This is making him feel a lot more shameful than he thought it would. Daniel takes every opportunity he gets to mess around with him—which isn't often considering Jihoon tries his best to keep a poker face at all times.

"I'm sorry," Daniel says after he's done being amused at his reactions. A small scowl forms on Jihoon's face, adamant on not acknowledging his apology. "Come here, you know how much I love teasing you because of how cute you get."

"Gross," is Jihoon's only comment, all the while letting Daniel engulf him with the warmth of his body.

Daniel softly laughs at that, and presses his lips to Jihoon's forehead. "You like it though," and he closes the gap between their lips.

The way Daniel moves against Jihoon is relaxed and tender, yet Jihoon's heartbeat is anything but those. He tastes sweet, the slight taste of chocolate and whipped cream from the drink they had earlier still lingering on Daniel's tongue, and Jihoon wonders if Daniel can taste it on him too.

Everything about the kiss is rousing his indecent thoughts rather than appeasing it—Jihoon blames it on the slight tilt of Daniel's neck, the fluttering hand that smooths and grabs at his shirt, and the muffled hums against his skin when Jihoon clings at him. And he knows Daniel is savouring it too because the slight desperation in the small bites he gives to Jihoon's bottom lip makes him think he isn't the only one who's been wanting this.

Daniel breaks the kiss first, apparently too early for Jihoon's liking as it takes every piece of determination in him to sit still and not jump back on him. _Not thirsty_ , Jihoon reminds himself.

"Satisfied?" Daniel murmurs, their foreheads still slightly pressed together.

Jihoon nods lightly in response, and Daniel releases him.

"You know, I wish you'd tell me how you feel and what you want more often," Daniel mumbles suddenly. "Sometimes it feels like I'm getting so much from you and I'm not giving anything in return.

It's funny because that's supposed to be Jihoon's line to Daniel, and not the other way around, so he can't help but burst out in laughter at how oblivious the older is when he's the one who makes Jihoon's dull life a lot more interesting. Daniel looks offended, as he should, and makes sure Jihoon knows it by throwing him the dirtiest look he can manage.

"Now you're the one who's being really cute, you know that?" Jihoon says endearingly as he kisses the tip of Daniel's nose.

That seems to appease Daniel's mood considering his expression turns rock hard, a transparent attempt to not give in to Jihoon, though it eventually blooms into a brighter one moments later when Jihoon pokes his squishy cheeks out of adoration.

"I wish I could too, but..." Jihoon bites his lip. "Would telepathy work instead? You know I'm not good with words."

Daniel doesn't bother to tell him that anyone who's talked to him for a few seconds at most would disagree and accepts the new challenge. They face each other, unable to stifle their giggles every so often because of how childish this would look to anyone that's not them. Once they both settle down, Jihoon tries his best to silently convey his feelings to the person in front of him, the one person he cares about the most.

Jihoon apologises, first and foremost, for not being able to throw his stubbornness and pride aside to reassure Daniel's uncertainty with something tangible. And then he thanks him for being understanding and for not pushing him too hard for it, even though Daniel deserves to know how much Jihoon cares for him.

He doesn't know exactly how or when it started, but whenever Daniel appears in his line of sight he can feel his pupils dilate ever so slightly and his heart pound a bit quicker—if only he could see that. Playing video games with Daniel became so much fun that when he plays alone these days, he tries a little less to win the game. Even Daniel would be able to tell and scold him for it.

Liking Daniel brings emotions to his system that he never knew he was capable of. They make Jihoon afraid of who he's come to be—because these emotions can make him hate himself one moment, and love himself the next.

And it's all because of Daniel.

At one point, Jihoon's eyes start to water—whether it's because he's feeling too emotional or because he's been staring too long without blinking, he doesn't know—so Daniel finds it an appropriate time to caress the top of Jihoon's head in understanding.

"I love you too."

Jihoon blushes bashfully at the frank declaration, and at the same time is immensely relieved to know through Daniel's brevity that he was able to get his point across. One day, he'll come to the point where he's comfortable with spilling his heart to him. He _will_ , eventually.

"Also, I totally agree with you there and we should definitely not watch any horror movies tonight," Daniel adds resolutely.

Well, at least he got the important part right.

 

❅

 

 **Jihoon** : thanks  
**Jihoon** : that actually helped

 **Woojin** : what the fuck

  

**Author's Note:**

> I think a lot about how I want to post more frequently because there's only a year left and I don't think I'll ever feel this strongly about a ship again honestly
> 
> Talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/himarisuu) and [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/himarisu)!!


End file.
